All I've Ever Known
by Fallingtear20
Summary: "Its all i've ever known, to kill, to feel skin rip through your claws, to taste the sweet taste of blood, so if I were you I would run and forget that you never meet or fell in love with me, there is a monster inside of me, so you cant judge me as easily as you thought, and like I said before Its all i've ever known." *SEQUEL* To My Names Skymist. Find out what happens next!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay new story, I can't believe that My names Skymist is over! :'( But welcome people i suggest that you go read My Names Skymist first so that you can understand it better! :)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Prologue

The moon shined bright in the sky, as a single crow sang its deadly song, the night creatures began to wake as a ebony-colored tom walked through the deadly swamp, in his jaws a tiny kit cried for its milk mother.

Shadows moved swiftly, approaching the tom from behind, as if a monster in the night waiting for the right time to strike."What do you have there Shadow?" A voice echoed through the forest, as a big grey tom walked out of his hiding place to give the kit a suspicious sniff, a light grey and brown tabby she-cat followed him her blue eyes twinkling in the night like frozen ice.

The tom slashed his tail in anger, as if disappointed to have have been caught off guard "Its a kit fox-dung, what else would it be." He growled as he gently placed the kit on the swampy ground, making the grey toms ears flatten against his head in respect for the second in commander.

The she-cat stepped up and gave the kit a good look, a look of disgust caked on her face as she stepped back. "Did you finally take a crack at that Skymist cat." Traina purred licking her blood stained paw, as if she had just eaten a tasty mouse, making his nose curl up with disgust he knew that they must have just gotten back from a 'special mission' that Death had ordered them to go to.

Annoyed by where the conversation was going he growled and picked up te kit by its scruff."Come on you idiots, let's go to camp." Not wanting to stay outside in a night like this, where danger could be in every turn.

When they got there he was welcomed with the straight faces of all the assassins who greeted him with a dip of their heads, no questions were asked as he slipped into a fern enclosed den. He was welcomed by a purr from a dark ginger she-cat who was known as May but it quickly died in her throat as she saw the kit, and automatically let out a hiss of disgust as if he had brought a badger and told her a nurse it.

The pregnant she-cat quickly stood up, relieving a round belly. "Who's kit is that!" The dark ginger she-cats deadly green eyes flared like flames as she stood up to be face to face with him.

A young black and white she-cat let out a snort of disgust "Maybe it's one of Shadows many mates kit!" The black and white queen spat jumping out of her nest making her kits meow in protest, "Is it Skymist's." she meowed it wasn't really a question it was more like an- you know it is so just say yes kind of thing.

The black tom gave the she-cat a curt nod.

May's eyes seemed to burn with a darker fire of hate as she looked at the kit- and he couldn't blame her, she was indeed expecting his kits after all.

"Her names Violet." he quickly meowed gently picking her up and placing her on May's nest, "and I want you, May to raise her like a true assassin." With that said he quickly rushed outside not wanting to talk to May anymore, don't be surprised yes Brightflame and May were both expecting his kits but he never wanted any to begin with, the only thing in his mind was turning Dawnkit er.. Violet into a true assassin.

**Assassins gang**

**Commander: **Death- muscular black tom with ginger flecks and reddish amber eyes

**Second in command:** Shadow- long-haired black tom with brown spots and dark green eyes

**Healer: **Rose- long-haired cream-colored she-cat with dusty pinkish flecks, dusty pinkish reddish "stockings" on all four paws and grey-blue eyes

**Assassins:**

Claw- skinny smokey grey tom with piercing yellow eyes

Shatter- cream-colored she-cat with medium length fur. Black "stockings" and grey-green eyes

**TRAINEE: Willow**

Light- white tom with black flecks and amber eyes

Angel- pure white she-cat with deadly green eyes

Rock- big grey tom with a white underbelly, paws, and ears and hazel eyes

**TRAINEE: ****Traina**

Scarlet- slender dark red she-cat with a black tail and pretty green eyes

Honey- pretty light golden she-cat with a white underbelly, paws, and ears and hazel eyes

Dust- dark brown dappled tom with blue eyes

**TRAINEE: ****Fawn**

Wolf- Long furred dark grey tabby tom with unusually long claws and piercing yellow eyes

Lilac- long-furred cream she-cat with green eyes

**TRAINEE: Rust**

Knox- large grey tabby tom with scar over his right eye; blue eyes

Strike- blue-gray tom with silver spots and blue eyes

**TRAINEE: Tiger**

Ash- gray she-cat with green eyes

Flash- golden brown tom with violet eyes

Mask- Gray-black tom with white ears, paws and tail-tip

**TRAINEE: Slash**

Thorn's Bristle- Bracken tabby tom with dark brown paws and tail-tip

**Trainees:**

Fawn- Long legged light brown she-cat with white flecks and light amber eyes

Rust- Coal black tom with reddish-brown/rust colored eyes

Slash- Silvery blue tom with one black ear and greenish blue eyes

Tiger- large golden and black stripped tabby tom with long claws

Willow- pretty white she-cat with green eyes

Traina- light gray and brown tabby she-cat with ice-cold blue eyes

**Queens:**

Emerald- grey she-cat with bright red face and tail and emerald-green eyes, mother to **Death's** kits: **Leaf** and **Blood**

Amber- amber-colored she-cat with bright blue eyes, mother to** Light's** kits: **Flame and Dawn**

Raven- black and white she-cat with brown eyes mother to **Dust's** kits: **Heather, Rain and Freeze**

May- dark ginger she-cat with a golden mask, and deadly green eyes **expecting Shadow's kits foster-mother to: Violet**


	2. Chapter 2

The rays of the sun slowly leaked into a fern enclosed den, Violet's fur stood on end, and her unusual lavender-colored eyes were wild with fear. Her eyes flickered across the den and they stopped on a golden she-cat, who purred hysterically as she saw her friends face - a small pile of acorns laid next to her.

"What the heck Dawn," She hissed flicking a small acorn away in disgust. "I was having a good dream." She huffed giving Dawn a death glare. But the golden she-cat didn't seem to care because she just laughed louder making the other trainees moan and groan - she began to laugh as well, as she thought of how the other trainees had to deal with this every morning.

"Violet!" A she-cats voice called her from outside making her groan and roll her eyes - Scarlet was so annoying.

The she-cat chuckled to herself, as she got to her paws and trotted over to see her, flicking her own tail in greeting.

"Hey, how's my favorite mentor?" she asked in a sing-song voice.

Scarlet sighed flicking her ebony tail across her ear. "Enough playing around Violet, we're going to be battle training today." But she just looked up at her with- I don't really give a fox dung about anything eyes.

"Don't you want to prove May wrong." She suddenly hissed in her ear as she circled around her, making her flinch away at May's name she had been her foster-mother and, heck she was the worst mother in the world, Raven had been more of a mother to her than May. True she would be mad too if her mate had brought back a kit from another she-cat while she was expecting kits, and told her to care for it. But May was just a piece of fox-dung.

"Pffttt.. she was proven wrong a long time ago, where have you been." She meowed smugly licking her paw and running it across her face. Violet had to keep herself from rolling onto her back to purr hysterically as Scarlet sighed in defeat, when assassins were given trainees they were given "special training" to manipulate their trainees minds, but Scarlet must have failed a million times before she could get her as a trainee and she still failed.

...

"Okay since its your second day as a trainee ill let Rain go easy on you." Flash growled flicking his tail towards the black tom with blue eyes. He was just two moons older than her and already muscles rippled under his pelt. Flash also had unusual eyes but his were violet.

"Okay, pretend that Death has sent you on a "special mission" and that cat has you tackled to the ground, what do you do?" Scarlet meowed her eyes flicking to Rain and Violet waiting for an answer.

Violet was about suggest something but Rain cut her off. "You can throw them off if your bigger than them, or you can do the belly rank."

"Correct!" Scarlet's eyes beamed while Violet stuck her tongue out at the usually quiet and shy tom, that butt head stole her answer!

"Okay you two try it."

Rain let out a snarl and tried to tackle Violet but she had quickly dodged, he continued to try to tackle her but each time she just dodged his attacks. "Or you could just dodge them until they get tired." She meowed matter of faculty flicking her tail towards a really tired Rain and let out a little giggle.

Scarlet opened her mouth to reply but Rain cut her off. Have you noticed that he has a bad habit of cutting cats off, bad Rain, he needs a good swipe to knock some sense into him! And next thing she knew she was looking up smugly into Rains eyes anger and admiration gleamed off them. He looked pretty mad but she couldn't care less.

...

So it wasn't long, before Violet was back in the clearing of the camp, sharing tongues with her friend Dawn, as she scarfed down a vole.

"I can't wait to sink my fangs into a Clan cat's flesh!" Violet hissed in excitement digging her fangs into the piece of prey like it was a Clan cat.

Her companion, Dawn, curled her golden tail in understanding, every trainee slowly awaited for the first time that Death would send them out to do his dirty work, and she just couldn't wait! "I can't wait either." She mewed simply, leaving Violet to disembody her vole in silence. The silence must've started to annoy the she-cat, because she reopened her eyes to slits, and asked, "So how was training did you learn something new?"

"Yep, i learned that Rain is as slow as a turtle." She licked her lips and flicked her tail toward were Rain was chatting his head off to Flame - the most stupidest cat in the world, and also Dawn's sister and Leaf- maybe the sweetest cat in the world making her eyes narrow she was sweet to be an assassin, but then again her da was Death, not death the one who supposedly takes you away when you die, but Death the assassin gang leader. Just thought you should know that.

"Ugh Fox-dung i forgot that i had to show that new cat around camp Scarlet's going to kill me!" She jumped in the air as she remembered Scarlet's exact words. And she knew that she wasnt joking.

_"If you forget Violet I will claw your pretty eyes out!"_

"Bye Dawn talk to ya later." She meowed quickly looking around for Thorn's Bristle or what ever his name was, then she spotted him and bounced up to him like a frog.

"Are you ready for me to show you around?"

"I guess." He growled licking his paw.

Gosh he didn't sound to excited, what a ploopy yes a ploopy Dawn always got made when she called her that.

...

Rain as sharp as a claw against flesh still fell hard against the earth, but the bawling winds and the heaven full of grey clouds were already whispering away as Violet turned to Thorn's Bristle. Thorn Bristle's brown tabby fur seemed to expand and get larger and larger. she pushed her muzzle towards two hollowed out logs that lie crisscrossed over one another on the far edge of camp. "What where you before you joined, a kittypet, loner, rouge?"

He stared blankly at Violet. "A loner" He replied plainly

She just started at him and his lame response. "Oh." She responded.

**Oh, yes, great cliffhanger, huh. "Oh"**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! And who ever reviews will get a Violet PLUSHIE! :DD**

**Hollyflame: Yep their will be different POV'S and correct it is Dawnkit talking**

**Mallowfeather of Earthclan: She might remember! ;)  
**

**Lovepaw: Awww I'm glad you like it! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Come on people 73 views and only 7 people toke the time to review :( that's sad but oh well thank you everyone who did review you guys are the only reason that I am updating :)**

**Warning: **Don't be surprised about Shadow, hes changed a lot since he left the clans and became second in command so yeah hes a perv and the lady's love him

**ON WITH THE STORY**

A butterfly flied gracefully in the cloud covered sky without a care in the world not noticing the prying eyes of a cat. Violet looked at it curiously its wings were violet the color that she was named after, it had hints of blue the color of the sky it had spots that were lavender, it stood out from the other orange and black butterfly's that seemed to avoid it, it kinda made her sad that's exactly how she felt the other cats always looked at her oddly because of her eyes and turned their backs on her, but you just wait she would prove them wrong anyway she didn't feel sad pfttt.. Sadness was for weaklings. But this was just a dream so I guess that it was okay to feel sad, she thought as she stepped out of the bushes that had counseled her.

She had a goal right now to catch the strange butterfly she remembered how Raven had shown her how to "play" with them not the normal boring game by just catching it and then letting it go, just a slightly different catch it and slowly rip off its wings, without its wings it was already dead, she thought with a grin.

She was about to pounce when the butterfly seemed to turn to the opposite direction and land on her nose, but before she could swat it away she felt an agonizing pain it felt like she was being ripped in two, she opened her mouth and let out a soundless wail.

And right in front of her was a she-cat, she stared at her in surprise who the heck was that, and why was in her dream! She looked at her closely and gasped she had _her_ creamish brownish fur the same spots that _she_ had. That was her! She quickly looked down at her own pelt and gasped in shock it wasn't brown but a bright golden color kinda like Dawn's, she saw a puddle and looked down and let out a long screech that wasn't her! T-that cat had one sky blue eye and one light green its pelt like she said before was golden brown with hints of red-brown in her fur.

Her head snapped up and saw the cat. "W-who are you!? who am I!" She snarled ready to lunge at the cats throat.

"I'm _you,_ can't you tell." The cats voice was sweet and soothing kinda like honey. Her voice didn't sound like that did it? As she looked at the cat again, it looked fully grown so she was going to sound like that when she was older? Ew that's to sweet to be an assassin but she did remember Scarlet say that being pretty and having a sweet voice was an advantage you could wrap a tom easily around your paw.

"Then whose body is this!" She screeched, not so satisfied with the answer that it had given her. How could she be two different cats? But it just stared at her like if she was a juicy prey. "Wake up." was all it said.

"W-what?"

"Wake up!" She opened her eyes and saw two eyes looking back at her, lightening boomed behind, making it look even scarier, she squeaked in shock and slashed at the cat.

"Ow it's me Violet!" She squinted her eyes and to her relief it was just Rain. "That hurt." He hissed gently rubbing his check with his paw, he almost made her feel bad- sike!

"Well that's what you get for waking me up, in the middle of the night!" She hissed sticking her tongue out at him and curled up into a ball, Rain was now number one on her kill list for waking her up.

"I woke you up because Shadow wants to see you!" He glared at her. "Oh well why didn't you say so!" She meowed cheeky jumping out of her nest as she ran outside, Rain followed her just a mouse length behind her. She entered a medium-sized den, yep Shadow got his own den just because he was the second in command. Her fur stood on end as she saw what maybe the most grossest thing in the world Shadow was "grooming" Angel. She heard Rain say Woo hoo and she stared at him in disgust.

"Opps sorry I was just leaving!" She meowed quickly her fur was burning with embarrassment, ugh now she was scarred for life. She felt a hair ball coming up but she swallowed it back down.

"Come back later Angel I wasn't quit finished." He purred wiggling his eye brow to the snowy white she-cat who rolled her deadly green eyes as she walked out of the den.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, don't you have a mate!" She hissed giving her father a glare and nearly fainted when he just purred in amusement. "Calm down Violet and just have some fun!" He got closer to her a wiggled his eye brow like what he had done to Angel.

She spat at him in disgust her feathery tail swishing behind her. "I'm your daughter not some other one of your play things!"

"My daughter? But you're so pretty!" He wailed like a kit who had just lost his moss-ball.

Rain got in between Shadow, thank the heavens for Rain she would have slaughtered Shadow and then she could say that he was attacked by a pack of angry squirrels, YES! that was perfect the gang would never know. "Er, you told me to call Violet cause you had a special assignment for her." He meowed awkwardly.

"Oh right!" He seemed to be his own self again, "I want you Violet to go do me a favor, or a special mission whatever you want to call it."

"I'm I finally going to do my special assignment!"

"No, I want you to teach a certain cat a lesson." He growled as he rolled in her nest, which I should say smelled! Urine, blood, and she-cats, happy she-cats that is. "Rain will be going with you, since he knows how to get to ThunderClan territory." He continued looking at the black tom.

"The clans?"

"Yep your going to be looking for a cat named Lightspark, red-brown tom with one dark brown ear and light green eyes, now listen closely I want you to teach him a lesson but don't kill him... yet."

"Lightspark?" What a strange name. "Should we leave now?"

"I guess, but of you want to stick around and mess around that would be great to." He got that weird glint in his eyes again and gave her a toothy smile.

"I'll pass!" She growled how was she related to a pervert, but then again he was like this to ever she-cat in the gang except for Emerald, she was Death's mate, and to make it worse Death didn't even care what Shadow did. "Come on Rain let's go find this Lightspark cat!" A gleam of hunger sparkled in her unusual eyes as she thought of what she would be doing to this Lightspark.

**Lovepaw: Thanks! and well here it is: pretty creamish brownish she-cat with light brown spots on back, dark brown front legs and black hind legs, feathery tail and unusual lavender eyes tinted with light blue her pupil isn't black but dark purple and one of her front legs looks like its stained with blood its red-brown but like i said before her pelt seems to get new colors so she still doesn't have the two front legs that are brown or her red-brown paw **

**Hollyflame: I really don't know you should ask him! XD and eventually she will but that wont be until later in the story and she won't take that easy and in this chapter she starts to relies that something weird is wrong with her but she ignores it and things that it's just a dream! :)**

**Luvedit: Aww thanks I'm really happy that you reviewed! I find it annoying that so many people view stories but don't REVIEW! :/**


	4. Chapter 4

******-sniff- Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I do like reviews people, so feel free to do so! I need help here - what am I doing right? Wrong? It is very much appreciated! Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

******Hollyflame: **Thank you! Yes he is ;D

**Lovepaw:** No problem and here it is! :)

******Rosefur217: **I love your reviews and yes Shadow is a perv ;D oh and for your other review Violet is but im writing it in like diff POVs******  
**

Mallowfeather of Earthclan: It's okay! :) and yes he is ;D

******Bramblenose01:** Yes but remember she gets diff colors as she grown and (she is 6 moons now assassins start their training at 5 moons) Lightspark remembers her as a sweet kind kit not a cold-blooded murder but anyway you'll find out in the next chapter! :D

**********Lunnylu:**Aww thank you! ^.^ and yes he is! ;D

**Warning: This is going to be really short SORRY! :(**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

"So which way do we go?" A sleek she-cat scoffed looking at a black tom annoyingly her feathery tail swishing behind her they had walked for what seemed like hours. "Or are we lost, oh no the horror! outside, in this place were there's danger in every turn!" She gasped grinning as she saw Rain roll his eyes and continued walking while she jumped in a bush.

"Haha, whatever you say Violet." He laughed sarcastically. "Violet?, stop playing around we're close you don't want them hearing yo- ahhhhhh!" He let out a snarl and looked up to see his attacker a pair of light green eyes looking at him blinking rapidly as if she didn't know what she had just tackled to the ground.

"Did i do it right Cinderheart?" She meowed softly looking over to a smoky grey she-cat, he took the opportunity to try to escape but he had to admit the she-cat had a good grip, her claws were deep in his skin making it impossible.

"How can you tackle someone wrong Shiningpaw it just doesn't make sense!" A new voice meowed, great he had just realised that he was surrounded where the heck was Violet!, the cat that had just meowed walked over to him her pelt was the color of blood making his claws itch, blood made assassins go crazy literally. **(Kinda like a vampire ;D)**

...

She watched in annoyance as four cats surrounded Rain, they ruined her - scare Rain and pretend that an angry squirrel attacked him plan. Sigh, now she had to be a hero and rescue Rain who had fox-dung for a brain, stupid tom!

She waited until they were out of sight, and began following their sent trail.

"Woah!" She gasped they lived in a hollow? Cats were everywhere sharing tongues, laughing, eating. She looked down and stumbled back, if she were to fall she would break her neck! Ehhhhh that would suck.

Finally she spotted his black pelt as he followed a flame-colored tom inside a den. Well she bet that he was going to be in there awhile she should get comfortable, she looked down closely inspecting every cat looking for the Lightspark cat and then she saw him.

He was with a light brown she-cat and three other cats who seemed about her age the she-cat made her paws prick she seemed familiar but she couldn't but her paw on it, her ear was shredded, she must have been in a pretty nasty fight and she seemed sad.

She saw her mouth move and pricked her ears until they hurt. "If Dawnkit were here she would be an apprentice too."

"What was she like?" One of the three cats meowed she had creamy fur her eyes were a clear blue greenish kinda like that river near the gang sometimes she would sneak out and go for a swim - what could she say she was a fish.

"Don't you remember Shiningpaw!" Another she-cat meowed her pelt was blood-red making her paws itch _blood_... a smile appear on her face.

"I remember her eyes were pretty, but weird, lavender with hints of blue and her pupil wasn't black but a darker purple." A tom interrupted his sister catching her attention, he looked like Lightspark but he had the light brown she-cats eyes, sky blue eyes realization came over her, they must be their kits but they looked young to already have kits - wait?! Did he just say lavender with hints of blue and her pupil wasn't black but a darker purple! Those were her eyes! Everything added up Shadow bringing her to the gang as a kit, this Dawnkit cat, the same eyes, this could only mean one thing!

She had a stalker!? Gasp!

**Sorry it's so short but i've been really busy! :(**

**Isnt Violet the cutest little thing! Isn't she very smart :DD**


	5. Chapter 5

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

A stalker how weird, but then again who wouldn't want to stalk her, she giggled at her own remark. She looked around she noticed that cats were already starting to go inside the dens, and for the first time she noticed that the stars were beginning to shine above the trees. She heard a squeak and looked down into a den a long-haired golden brown she-cat was softly cooing to three kits who were looking at her with wide must be the nursery.

Boring!, next she saw a group of cats about her age talking and laughing they must be trainees, they seemed to be having a good time, when they would talk they would only talk about killing, not that it was a bad thing but they never had fun like they seemed to be having, ever since she was a kit she was taught that their was no time for fun, fun was killing not messing around and telling jokes.

She saw the same three cats from before.

"Did you guys see that rouge cat?" A silver tom meowed catching her attention.

"Yep, he was kinda scary." Shiningpaw meowed softly she looked nerves being next to the silver tom, he must have noticed cause he smirked. She must admit he wasn't bad-looking blue-gray spots covered his silver pelt and his paws and ears were brown his eyes were mesmerizing they were gray which blended with his pelt, under his pelt muscles rippled as if he was ready for a fight.

She snorted in amusement as she saw the blood-red she-cat, what was her name Poppypaw? Anyway she saw the she-cat give a death glare to her sister, he must have all the she-cats padding after him.

Then she saw him, Rain was walking to a tunnel like thing which smelled! She slowly walked over and squeaked in surprise as he ran into her tackling her to the ground.

"You can get up now!" She grumbled in annoyance, what was wrong with this tom he was usually shy and quiet but now he was louder and _annoying _thus him being the first in her kill list, but at least he had escaped so they could continue with their mission.

"Oh sorry." he got up and she quickly shock her pelt and began grooming herself she felt eyes on her and looked at Rain curiously he gave her a strange look, she felt his eyes look over every inch of her body, making feel uncomfortable.

"What are you looking at!" She snapped her fur growing hot under his gaze. "We should get going, I found out that Lightspark is going to take his apprentice for night-hunting while you were stolen by ThunderClan cats, such a great assassin you'll make!" She continued narrowing her eyes at the ebony-black tom who blended in perfectly in the night.

"Hey you!" A new voice interrupted their conversation and she swirled around to see the silver tom, oh great just what she needed another frog-brained tom, she noticed that Rain had unsheaded his claws but she flicked her feathery tail telling him to hide.

"But Violet!" He began but she cut him off.

"I got this." She hissed shaking her pelt slightly and walking up to meet the tom.

...

He watched curiously as the strange she-cat walked up to meet him. "Who, and what are you doing on ThunderClan territory!?" he meowed in a stern voice. The she-cat rolled her eyes at the his words. "You _know_, just waiting for you to come out and murder you." He looked at her blankly.

"What?" He obviously didn't hear her sarcasm.

The she-cat let out a soft sigh, before she meowed, "Well I see that you don't know what sarcasm is." She meowed looking up at him with big mesmerizing eyes, they were lavender but they looked more violet was that normal? And he found himself staring.

"Didn't your parents tell you that its rude to stare." The she-cat meowed cheeky and looked up at him and for the first time he looked her over. He was stricken by the she-cats appearance. Okay, so she wasn't beautiful. But she sure was pretty one could say almost beautiful, with her thin frame and creamy brown fur brown spots covered her back and her hind legs were an ashy black. Windpaw had seen – and been with – many beautiful cats in his lifetime. Him being a loner and all, and he used to be a WindClan cat. This she-cat didn't compare with them she was _different_. How come he felt drawn to her? He quickly shock the thought out of his head.

"Who, and what are you doing on ThunderClan territory!?" he meowed once again.

"I'm a simple cat, my name wouldn't matter to someone like you," she simply shrugged her shoulders, and began walking around him. "And well I'm here because I can be here haven't you thought that." Her strange eyes sparkled under the moonlight.

"That doesn't answer anything I just asked you!" He snarled rather loudly.

"I…I…I tried to tell you I tried but…" she trailed off, before breaking her gaze with his making his heart-break did he just make a she-cat cry?, and rolling onto her back into a crescendo of sobs?

Oh great StarClan! What did he do? he leap to his paws, and gently pressed his muzzle against the she-cats side not knowing what else to do the she-cat flinched at his touch but then she relaxed. "Don't worry, its okay!" He meowed quickly oh great StarClan he just make a she-cat cry!?

She purred. "Really, Windpaw?" she asked hopefully.

How did she know his name? But he just brushed it off and nodded vigorously.

She rolled back onto her paws, and brushed her back off with her tail before she growled more haughtily, "Right then. Go away."

He looked around confused, but he decided to leave before anything else happened.

He turned around so he could ask what the she-cats name was, but she was gone as if she had been a ghost.

...

"Wow that was great!" Rain purred, strange she had never heard him purr she thought, know that she thought of it she had never heard any of the assassins purr, she thought as they walked through the ebony night.

"You had him wrapped around your paw!" He finished with a chuckle not noticing how quiet she was, that tom _Windpaw_ was weird! When she thought of him she got this strange fluttering in her stomach. **(remember Violet doesn't know anything about love or the feelings of a crush they never told her about anything about that) **It was just weird.

"Violet are you even listening to me?" She just looked at Rain blankly.

"Umm.. sure." She meowed slowly. "Come on I think I hear something." She hissed picking up her pace.

**Cliffy! Haha in so mean by making you guys wait for Violet to attack Lightspark AKA her father! But hey it's fun :D Review PEOPLE! Please**

**Lovepaw:** She thinks that she has a stalker lets just say she's mentally challenged :3

**Hollyflame:**I love how you reviewed XD

**Guest:**You'll just have to wait and see!

**Robinpaw:**Yep Violet is a strange one! XD and yes he is...

**LeCat101:** I'm happy that you like it! :) and thanks a bunch for reviewing


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM SOOOOOO SOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED!**

**Well as you guys know school started and I haven't had time to update and I probably wont be updating until vacations but I will not give up on this story NEVER! So please be patient and please understand :)**

**Oh and one more thing do you guyss know that a instagram is? Well I have one specifically for drawing warrior cats its: Warriorcatart :)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Her eyes flashed towards the sky. The stars that had dotted the sky were starting to disappear, and the sky radiated with the all the colors from red to violet – on one half of the sky, while the other was still dotted with the shining stars.

"Violet, you should go wash the blood off in that stream over there."

Violet blinked. Tearing her gaze away from the beautiful sky, and looking down to her paws, which where dripping with blood as if she had just ranked them across a bramble bush, but it wasn't her blood, nope Lightsparks to be exact, she still remembered his face when he saw her as if she had been an angel, she then looked at Rain who flicked his tail towards a small stream.

She just shrugged and padded towards it, she liked how the blood felt in her claws. She thought as she waddled in the stream, woah for a small stream it was sure deep. She felt eyes on her ONCE AGAIN! and out of the corner of her eye she could see Rain watching her.

"Can you stop that!" She growled turning around to see Rain looking at her calmly kinda stalker like.

"Stop what?" He meowed calmly, making her want to gag.

"Staring! Is something wrong with me! No? Is there a badger on my head!" She hissed stupid tom! Can't he keep his stupid eyes to himself!?

She nearly fainted as just saw him drop to the ground purring.

"This is what I'm talking about your so funny."

"Thanks I try my best." She meowed sarcastically.

But he continued. "And I can't help noticing that when you talk your eyes twinkle, and that you seem to make everyone laugh."

"What are you-?" She started but he cut her off.

"I feel attracted to you Violet I've never felt this before but it's a feeling I get every time I see you, **(remember that Rain doesn't know how it feels when you like someone XD)** I think that your beautiful... Perfect, yes that's the word." He meowed gently, nose to nose with a wide-eyed Violet.

So many things raced in her mind, she raised her paw from the water and pushed the very creepy Rain away that was staring at her."Whaaaa-!?" But he cut her off again.

"Oh look I think that you got a new color." Making curiosity prick in her fur, and she warily looked down to her paw.

To her surprise he was right it was a bright red-brown it looked like blood had splattered all over it- which had happened.

"Woah that's new- wait are you trying to change the subject!" Realization hit her, and her head snapped back up to see him.

"First of all I'm not 'perfect' I'm like any other cat I make mistakes, okay? And I mean come on look at my ears, May decided that she should cut the tips off, isn't she the greatest?" She continued baring her teeth.

"Well-" he began, but it was her turn to cut him off.

"Let's just go. She jumped out of the stream and began walking, she stopped and looked back at Rain. "And lets pretend that this never did happen."

...

**This is Lightsparks POV just thought you guys should know that...**

_"D-Dawnkit?" A red-brown tom meowed in surprise as he squinted his eyes over to a shadowy figure, lavender eyes blinked back. There was only one cat that had lavender eyes his dear daughter Dawnkit, taken away by Darkwing that piece of fox-dung._

_"Sure whatever you say, but before this gets all about questions, and all the blah blah, I have a message for you." This must be his little kit the same shy bashful ball of fur! He couldn't believe it!_

_Claws flashed as fast as lightning slicing the toms cheek, the impact had enough force to send the tom to the ground. Out of the shadows a pretty she-cat stepped out with a smirk on her face as she bent down next to the tom and slowly whispered._

_"This is a message from someone you might know, so if i were you i would be scared." The she-cat meowed her voice sounded deep and scratchy, then suddenly she changed into a monster a throaty laugh erupted through the forest as she ripped the toms fur._

Violet woke up with a start she was breathing hard and looked around. "Okay it was just a dream Violet calm yourself." She whispered to herself, well half of it was true. You didn't think that I turned into a monster did you...? mouse-brains.

She got up and stretched until her body shuddered and walked outside looking around she spotted Dawn being lectured by her mentor, Ash, she caught Dawn's eye and smirked. She continued to look around she was looking for a certain cat her mother Raven, yeah she wasn't her real mother the one who carried her in her womb and then popped her out and... well you get the picture but she was her mother to her.

She saw her sharing tongues with Rain-who was also her son.

"Raven!" She meowed in a sing-song voice and padded lightly towards her foster-mother, her feathery tail swishing around as she walked towards her as she passed a group of toms she winked at them and grinned as she felt all their eyes on her. She was popular in the gang especially with the toms if you know what I mean. Don't get me wrong I'm not the perfect she-cat in the world the one that has all the toms padding after her. She didn't care about mates or anything it was just fun seeing and having toms wrapped so tightly around her paw that they did anything she told them to.

**Lovepaw: **Haha yep! :D

**Hollyflame:**Yep she is but it will clear up later! :D and well what do you wanna know I'll be glad to answer! You should get an account so i can PM you!

**lunnylu:**Yes he is! ;D

**Luvedit:**You're just gonna have to wait to find out ;D and yes you will be surprised that's all im saying

**LetItShine:**Sorry I can't answer that XD you're just gonna have to wait to find out

**Guest:** Its alright!


	7. Chapter 7

**On with the story!**

The sun shown brightly up ahead, Raven looked around the clearing searching for her kits her gaze brightened as she caught sight of Heather's light brown pelt and Freeze's sleek grey pelt. She watched in interest as Heather batted her eyelashes at a tom, so she had taken Violets advice she thought with a purr, Freeze on the other paw was quiet well of course she was she couldn't talk born without a tongue her poor kit but that wouldn't stop her from being as good and loyal as any of the other assassins. And her last kit Rain she looked over to him his blue eyes who were the same shade of blue as his fathers looked blankly ahead, he had always been that way as a kit so secretive it was kinda creepy.

"Raven!"

She looked up startled and purred in amusement as she saw Violet padding swiftly towards her, she sighed as the slender she-cat stopped and winked at a group of toms, Violet was a little player she seemed so innocent but she could sure trick you, she had turned out to be a pawful.

"What?" She meowed as she approached her.

"Oh well I was going to ask you ummm..." She started but trailed off as she looked at Rain.

"Rain go tell Heather to stop flirting, she's going to make a fool of herself." She snapped still looking at Violet. And waited until she heard his paw steps disappear.

"Oh well anyway I was going to ask you a question!"

She just flicked her ears telling Violet to continue.

She noticed Violets ear twitching nervously before she blurted out. "Who's my mother?"

Okay that was one thing that she did not expect. To her surprise Violet started purring, "I know it's a strange thing to ask like that especially coming from me, I'm just curious."

"Are you as curious as when you were a kit, when you asked me where do kits come from?" She sighed as she remembered the tiny fluff ball.

"How could I forget! May nearly clawed my ears off!" She growled.

**Flashback**

_"Raven!" A tiny kit screeched at the top of her lungs, her companion a golden kit swatted at her tail._

_"Stop yelling if you wake May up she'll claw our tails off, and then tell Rose to stick them on our noses!" She squeaked her blue eyes widening as she thought more about it._

_"Pfft she could eat my dust and then choke and die!" The first kit hissed slashing at the air, before falling to the ground as she lost her balance._

_"Ha, I bet your too of a chicken to go tell that to her face!" Another kit snorted in disgust as she trotted toward the two kits, a smirk on her flame-colored face._

_"I'm not to chicken," The first kit explained calmly looking up at the darker kit, "I'm just smart enough to know that if I did go and tell her that, that she would claw my head off!" She meowed matter of factly. "I mean come on Flame, I would think that you were smarter than that."_

_"Yeah! What do you have, feathers for a brain?" The second kit purred in amusement as she saw her sisters amber pelt fluff up making the white flecks splattered across her fur dance around. _

_"Oh look now she looks like a porcupine!" The first kit squealed, her lavender eyes dancing with playfulness._

_"That's enough you two!" A sleek black and white she-cat snapped her brown eyes glared down at the kits, while the flame-colored kit stuck her tongue out at the two kits. "You to Flame, go to the nursery!" She growled flicking her tail towards a den surrounded by ivy and blue flowers. _

_"Yeah you better walk away!" The first kit called after Flame who flicked her tail showing her that she heard what she had said._

_"I said enough Violet, I don't know whats gotten into you?" Raven growled gently cuffing the creamy brown kit across her ears._

_"Hey watch the ears!" Violet stuck her tongue out at the bigger she-cat playfully. "Anyway Dawn and me were going to ask you a question!" She continued innocently batting her eyelashes at the black and white she-cat. "Wait what were we going to ask her?" She turned around to ask her golden companion who quickly whispered something in her ear, causing her to giggle._

_"Oh yeah, where do kits come from?"_

_The black and white she-cat stiffened and looked at the kits with her mouth gaping open. "W-why do you want to know?"_

_"Cause, we were playing and we were going to sneak up on my father but he was talking to Honey and she told him that she was scared of having kits, so we were wondering where kits come from!" Raven felt anger bubble inside of her she could just imagine that poor excuse of a cat Shadow tying to convince that poor she-cat to be his new mate._

_"Well... when a mommy and daddy cat love each other very much," She began but she was quickly cut off by Violet._

_"Whats love?" The tiny she-cat meowed looking at her intently._

_"It's a weird feeling you get for another cat." Raven meowed slowly to say the truth she didn't even really know. I mean was it love what she felt for her mate Dust or loyalty? Loyalty was the most important part of being a true assassin. She shock her head clear and continued trying to explain to the curious kits. "W__hen a mommy and daddy cat love each other very much and they decide to have kits then they have kits the mommy cat has them, that's why without she-cats there wouldn't be any cats." She finished pleased with her explanation._

___"What do you mean has them?" Dawn pipped up looking at her with narrowed eyes._

___"Well I'll tell you when your older, know go away you two and go bother some other cat!" She snapped gently giving each kit a lick on the forehead._

___"Fine I see were not wanted here!" Violet growled playfully. "Come on Dawn!" She meowed looking at the golden kit with mischief gleaming in her strange eyes, Dawn must have gotten the message because she winked at her. Raven watched through narrowed eyes as the two kits scampered off towards the den that Flame had gone into.  
_

___... _

___"Hey May, can i ask you a question?" Violet meowed happily hopping towards a dark ginger she-cat her swollen belly turned towards the tiny she-cat._

___"What do you want you piece of fox-dung!" The she-cat snarled swirling around reveling a golden face and deadly green eyes looking at the kit with so much hatred. The she-kit flinched away looking hurt but she didn't back down._

___"Well I was just going to ask you that when are your kits are going to come?" _

___"I don't know they will come when they want to." Her voice softened as she gently licked her swollen belly with so much gentleness._

___"Oh well i just wanted to tell you that i cant wait to see them, and that I bet that they will be as pretty as you!" She meowed innocently almost to innocent. _

___May just looked at her curiously her green eyes narrowed to tiny slits. "It's good to know that you at least you have manners."  
_

___"Oh wait did I say pretty? what I meant to say was pretty UGLY!" Violet squealed falling to the ground purring. Claws flashed catching the tiny kits fluffy ear tips making her squealing with amusement turn into squealing with pain._

___"You STUPID kit, how dare you say that to me!" The dark ginger she-cat snarled raising her paw to strike again but a deep voice stopped her._

___"Stop!" A deep voice growled, making Violet open her eyes Shadow! Thank the stars. He swiftly ran towards Violet and gently licked her now tip-less ears and picked her up by the scruff. "You stupid she-cat look what you did to her little furry ears!"_

___"It hurts! Go die in a hole full of fox-dung you DEMON!" Violet screeched at the top of her lungs as Shadow carried her towards Rose's den._

**End of Flashback**

"I can still feel the pain!" Violet wailed as she gently touched her tip-less ears. But before Raven could answer her a deep voice interrupted her.

"Violet come here!" A voice snapped and she turned around to see her father Shadow but he wasn't looking at her he was looking at Raven with narrowed eyes as if he was scared that she would say something.

**Yay! Well yeah i have been slowly working on this paragraph! so here it is and I hope you guys like it! **

**Holllyflame: **Yeah you should! :D and ill answer that nope he isn't! :3 and maybe, maybe not ;)**  
**

**Lovepaw:**Thanks im happy you like it! :)

**Coalstorm of WindClan:** Well than thanks for the advice...!

**jayfeathers girl:**Thats fine! :) and im happy you like it!

**Guest:**Hmmm... maybe and now! :3


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated guys! :( school sucks anyway ill try to write as long as my imagination doesn't die ;D**

**On with the story!**

"Violet come here!" A voice snapped making her head whirl around searching for the voice who had called her and stopping at a certain brown spotted tom, his dark green- almost black eyes- looked back at her, well not at her exactly but at Raven narrowed to tiny slits making her sweat under her fur, he must be angry, just the thought sent chills through her tiny body.

"I think i should go, maybe you can tell me later?" She meowed looking back towards the sleek black and white she-cat who just flicked her tail, did that mean that, that was a yes? To late to ask now. She scrambled to her paws and in a small gallop made her way towards her father.

"You called for me?" She meowed as she approached him warily looking down at her paws and for the first time she actually felt entertained by them, they were small and kinda delicate she let her claws slid out and noticed that on the tips blood was stained probably never to come off again, imagine just eight moons old and already deadly.

After what seemed like a moon he finally meowed, "Ahh I see you took time to listen to me." She slowly looked up from studying her paws and nearly let out a squeak of surprise. Shadows eyes were like chips of ice that were ripping through her fur was this how a piece of prey felt when it was face to face with its killer?

"W-what do you mean, I always listen to you." She manged to stutter out, her ears pinned themselves on her head as Shadow let out a crazy grin.

"There my dear your wrong." He laughed making her fur rise slightly as he stood up and stretched causing the muscles under his thick black fur ripple.

"What do you mean?" She repeated a little loud getting annoyed of her fathers game, her fear was put past her but Shadow always made sure he was feared.

"You little pathetic she-cat, didn't I tell you not to ask stupid questions!" He snapped whirling around to be face to face with her once more.

"Wha-?"

"Don't you get it Violet your mother didn't love she never did!" he hissed. "She hated you, she wanted you dead, but I wasn't going to let that poor excuse of a she-cat kill you, now was I?" She shivered as he ran his paw across her pelt.

"But I saw something in you yes, you would be the future of the gang and look at you now, such a young and beautiful she-cat but I must say a bit stupid too, if you want to become the greatest assassin there has ever been then your thoughts should be in training not asking stupid questions." he spat with a look of disgust square on his muzzle.

She hated me? Shadows words raced in her mind. How could the cat that had brought her into the world hate her? She was a piece of her how could you hate something that was part of you, her sadness was quickly replaced by hate, raw hate that overwhelmed her nearly knocking her off her paws.

Shadows eyes gleamed as he noticed the little she-cats disappointment quickly turn into a deep hate that made her tiny legs shake. "Hush my dear child, we will get our revenge soon," his voice went to a whisper, "and you will make that poor excuse of a she-cat regret ever thinking that you were weak, now go along now and leave me alone." He snapped causing Violet to jump a little but she didn't look back twice and ran towards where a small group of trainees were huddled together and quickly made her way towards where Dawn was sitting.

"Hola Cola!" Dawn squeaked as she saw her.

"Whats a cola?" A sleek light brown she-cat pipped up, that my friends was Heather and she was as nosey as hell but she was still one of a kin,d and her friend.

"I really don't know?" Dawn meowed thoughtfully.

"Then why did you say it?" Violet asked but Dawn just shrugged her shoulders. She opened her mouth to say more but she was cut off.

"Hey Traina did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" A coal-black tom meowed grinning like crazy towards a light grey and brown she-cat her fur was on end and her ice blue eyes seemed icier then ever, that was Traina she always kept to herself, and was as stiff and cold as a rock and she was kinda scary.

"No but i did break a claw when i crawled out of hell." She spat making the black toms rusty-brown eyes widen in shock but it must have been a second and this time they widened with admiration and his crazy grin appeared on his face again. "I like you." he whispered in her ear which must have been a bad idea cause he earned a good swipe to the check.

"Awww isn't that adorable!" Heather squealed her blue eyes shining.

"Ah yes true love." Dawn meowed sarcastically as the three of them watched Traina attack Rust.

"No i mean wouldn't you guys want to fall in love one day?" She sighed dreamily.

"Yeah... no not really," Violet giggled, "I don't have time to 'fall in love' I have to be the greatest assassin I can be!"

"But who doesn't want kits, their adorable!" Dawn meowed.

"You mean the little crying scrapes of fur? No thanks!"

**Sorry its so short and crappy and yeah REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys first of all i just want to tell you all that I'm really sorry i haven't updated, i just don't have that much inspiration and i have been going in and out of therapy, depression, panic attacks, doctor offices, and just yesterday i had to go to the doctor because when i fell down the mountain and split my head open my spine moved out of place making my left leg shorter so they had to fix it and omfg it hurt ;-; but the doctor was cool but anyway I have decided to continue my story :)**

**dogirl:** Happy you like it! :3 and ill be describing her more**  
**

**Mallowfeather of Earthclan:** aha yes, yes he is! XD and meh you never know

**Rosefur of thunderclan:** Aww thanks your to sweet! and sorry i took forever

**Bramblenose0:** XDDD

**SMILE:** Here it is!

**SMILE: **maybe Windpaw maybe Rain or maybe no one you'll never know! muahahaha :D but yeah you'll find out soon

**Guest**:Thanks! :3

**ON WITH THE STORY**

**6 moons later... (I decided to skip some time sorry guys!)**

The moon gleamed in the night sky as a black tom sat in front of a young pretty she-cat. Violet had been training hard for the past 6 moons, and she had turned out to become a young sturdy assassin. She resembled her mother with her light brown fur covered with darker markings but she was nothing like her, Violet was a killing machine born and trained to kill. She was ready, ready for a revenge that would break both Skymist's and Lightspark's hearts. Well that was the plan.

"Violet, this is your mission, do you accept?" the shadowed cat said in a sickly purr.

Violet bowed her head respectfully yet her violet eyes held a strong hate."Yes Sir, I do." she trailed off.

"Good, now Rain will escort you to the edge of the clans territory, and then your mission continues there." the cat hissed.

"I understand." Violet whispered flicking her feathery tail.

"Now you must get going before I change my mind," The cat snarled looking at everyone with narrow flame-like eyes. "everyone get out now."

"Well I guess your stuck with me." A gruff voice spoke from behind her making her pelt tingle. Slowly yet determined she turned around facing the large smokey black tom with river blue eyes that made her straight face want to melt into a smile but she held all the feelings that were arousing from her locked away she wasn't born to fall in love, to have kits, grow old and happy, no she was born to do others dirty work, to kill, an assassin must learn how to control their feelings, she murmured to herself.

She twitched a black tipped ear before she growled. "I guess I am."

"Then we should get going, don't you think so?" The black assassin growled lightly as he walked towards the entrance of the camp where bramble bushes and ferns covered it making it difficult to find without the help of an assassin.

"Whatever you say Rain." She snorted walking in front of him.

**Yeah I know it's short but hey atleast it's something right? Anyway I'm really sorry again and don't worry I'll be updating soon :) so review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I told you that I would update soon :D anyway thank you to the people who reviewed.**

**Cherry D: **Yay! \(^-^)/and thanks I am getting better! :) and haha **  
**

**Eclipse: **Bahahaha reading your review made me laugh xD

**Rosefur of thunderclan: Thanks and haha i'm happy you like it and the truth is Violet actually does hate Rain since they were kits xD**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Rain's POV**

"It's nice to be with you," Rain twitched his ear in embarrassment as he realised what he said. "I mean you know we haven't walked like this, together since we were trainees." He looked at Violet hoping that she hadn't taken it the wrong way even if he did mean it that way.

But Violet kept on walking as if she didn't hear a word that had come out of his mouth she just walked on with the same straight face the one that showed no feelings, no trace of the flirty, outgoing, cheerful she-cat the one that he had come to like not just like a sister but more than that, even more than a friend. The training had broken her, that's what hurt him the most. I guess you can say that he was broken as well but he always tried his best to act like himself when he was outside of camp, but he knew that sooner or later the only thing that would keep him in the gang was the urge to feel blood in his claws and the loyalty that he had to his leader Death.

"You've changed Violet." He sighed slashing his tail in disappointment, he thought that she would never break, but I guess everyone has their breaking points.

Now that caught her attention, he thought as he watched the pretty she-cat stop in her tracks and turned around.

"I think everybody has changed Rain." She replied calmly yet her ruffled light brown fur gave away her frustration.

Rain opened his mouth to reply, but Violet went on, "For example you, acting all loyal and proud with all the other assassins in the gang but out here your wailing for attention like a kit," She blinked slowly as she spoke, "Are you trying to live a two-faced life now?"

Rain flashed his gaze down to the earth. "Actually no." He growled, Violet did really change, and when did she start becoming a smart piece of fox-dung? "But your going to have to live a two-faced life now, if you haven't thought about it." He growled smirking.

Violet seemed to have a different preference however, and she walked closer to Rain so that they stood two inches apart and meowed, "Well that's different it's a mission it's not a choice." He felt tingling in his stomach as he felt her warm breath inches away from his ear.

"Then you should probably start acting like a sweet, innocent little she-cat, don't you think?" He meowed thoughtfully, trying to ignore the fact that staring at Violet made him want to run away in fear, the fear of actually falling... for her, and Violet blinked.

Suddenly she smirked before coughing a few times."Yes, why thank you Rain for being so nice to me." Violet's voice was soft yet it held humor, and Rain was relieved that she was starting to act...normal again even if deep down he knew that it was just a cover up.

"Well then, we should get going, we want to get you safe and sound to ThunderClan's territory" he stopped in his tracks before he spoke. "I'm happy your acting like yourself again," he whispered looking at her with as much warmth as he possibly could, and it was hard being raised to kill and all, "I've missed hearing your voice like that, even if your just acting." he muttered, and burst into a run, not waiting for the she-cat that toke his breath away to catch up.

**Violet's POV**

Violets lavender eyes were hooked to the black tom-cat until he padded out of sight – and for a moment she was tempted to call out to him, to ask him what he had meant, but she knew perfectly what he meant, suddenly unsure if she had made the right decision in accepting Death's mission she toke a step back, she would have to keep away from cats that she cared about even if she would never admit it. No she was an assassin it was her job not to care. She shook the thought away and scurried after the to that made her heart beat faster.

**Yep soooooo more RainxViolet fluff :3 REVIEW please I'll try to update soon**


End file.
